Some boys are trouble but some keep you guessing
by FredsPrincess19
Summary: Hermione has gotten her acceptance letter and is ready for her journey of magic. Along the way, she discovers there's more to life than just books.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters, credit goes to J.K. Rowling. This story is dedicated to WeasleyIsMyKing7 —•—•—•—•—•— Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Headmaster :Albus Dumbledore Dear Ms. Granger, We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list off all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on Sept. 1. We await your owl no later than July 31st. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Eleven year old, Hermione Granger finished reading the acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Squealing with glee, she turned to her mum and dad with wide eyes. Her parents just stared back at their daughter. "I got into Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Hermione's parents smiled proudly and her dad went over to her and picked her up in a playful spinning manner then sat her down. "Of course you did, you're our smart little cookie." Hermione smiled a toothy grin at her father. "Thank you, dad." She then looked over at her mum. "Can we go get my supplies now? Please Mum?" Her mother chuckled and nodded. "Yes sweetheart, let's go." Hermione leaped up the stairs to get ready the trip for supplies and to reply to the owl right away. While Hermione got dressed, Mr. Granger went to get dressed and Mrs. Granger went to call Arthur Weasley for help since he had done whole trip before with his older kids and knew he had another kid to enter Hogwarts. A murmur was heard through the other side of the phone. "Hello Arthur, I'm calling in a favor. Hermione got accepted into Hogwarts and was wondering if you could help out with supplies shopping?" A few murmurs were heard again and Mrs. Granger smiled. "Great thanks." With that she hung up and went to go get changed. Half an hour later, the Grangers were in front of Gringotts as told my Arthur to be. "'Ello. Hope I didn't keep you lot waiting long." Along the voice of Arthur Weasley came as he walked up to them, alone, in handed down clothing but a happy grin intact. "Ready for the trip?" Hermione smiled up at the nice man and yanked him along which made him and her parents laugh with glee at her excitement. -—- All summer all Hermione could think and talk about was Hogwarts, reading Hogwarts: A History is what she lived for, committing it to memory. Finally the day has come, she was on her to Kingscross station with her parents. Once the car stopped, Hermione got out and her parents did as well, helping her with her trunk. Getting inside, they went over to the spot Arthur told them about to grab the special boarding ticket for platform 9 and 3/4. When they got her the ticket, they walked her to the wall entrance of the platform. Trunk passed to her hand, her cat; Crookshanks in the cage in her other hand, they hugged her tight with a kiss on the forehead each before she ran forward into the wall between the platforms of 9 and 10. Instead of a expected pain on the head, she went right through with a swoosh to the other side. Once she opened her eyes, she astonished at the Hogwarts Express and of the hustle and bustle of everyone boarding the train. Getting over the astonishment, she quickly made her way to board the express train. Inside, she walked down the hall, looking for an empty compartment. While walking, she looked into compartments, watching the students chat. On her walk, she noticed two boys with ginger hair like the man that had helped her and her parents shop for supplies, in the middle of throwing on red jumpers on. Looking close, she noticed as well that they're twins; though distinctly different if you look close enough. They seem to look a few years older than her but she couldn't help but think they were cute, especially the one in the "F" printed, red jumper. Finally finding a compartment, she slipped into it and settled down. After some time, she was joined by two other girls, slipping on their robes on top of their clothing. Then suddenly a pudgy boy with brown hair, cut into a bowl haircut shape, walked into their compartment slightly frantic. "Hi, I'm Neville. Have you girls seen a toad named Trevor? I've lost him." Hermione and shook their heads then Hermione spoke up. "I'll help you look for him." Neville smiled at her friendliness. "Thanks." He then went one way as Hermione went the other, running into a compartment where a boy with Raven Hair and a boy with Ginger hair like the boys she had seen earlier, sat asking them about Trevor. Moments later, she was seen disappearing into their compartment then back out just as quickly, pocketing her wand. - Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, sorry it took so long. 


End file.
